


Reverse

by NeenaShareefa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Reverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaShareefa/pseuds/NeenaShareefa
Summary: This is SKAM where the main character of season 3 and season 4 are reversed.Everything in this fic begin at the end of Sana's season; season 3, at her Eid party.





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt after years of writing hiatus. I dedicate this work especially for several people who motivate me to start writing again, inspite only knowing me from 5 to 6 times of chatting online.
> 
> I always pursue a happy story everytime I started writing something, but at the end I always ruin it with a tragedy. But I grew up so much from my latest fic so many years ago from a different fandom, so I am hoping to reach my final goal, which is writing a happy fic with a happy ending.
> 
> The only thing that might be killed from this fic is my insecurity, so no need to be worry.

It was a big day for Sana. One of the most important day in her life and for once she felt like she actually own the day and share the burst of her happiness with all the people that mattered to her. All the people that she loved dearly and loved her back as much.

Well, in exception of Yousef, probably, who believes that he has more of love inside of him for Sana compared to all the guests in the party, all combined.

Everyone is enjoying the party and seems like all of them are getting to know the intention of the party as explained by Sana in her long love letter of invitation.

In one corner of the backyard, all the girls from Los Losers were talking to each other excitedly, planning for some more road trips during the summer holiday, driving in their mini van together and bond over the whole journey.

Across from them are the group of three loud boys who were discussing, nearly debating over Magnus choice of color of his shirt.

"Man, why the pink?" Mahdi asked with a deep frown oh his eyebrows. Jonas just throw Magnus a look, not a friendly one, more like a questioning one which actually the one look that Jonas always reserved for Magnus' antics, or just for Magnus minus his antics, which means his all the time look for Magnus.

"I thought I want to appreciate more of the culture you know?" Magnus defend himself proudly, almost too smug.

"With a pink shirt?" Jonas drop a comment alongside his amused laugh.

"Google it, man. Marrakech is a city of pink. They literally paint the house's wall with a pink paint. So it has to be pink. It's the theme isn't it? Sana is from Morocco. This is a nice gesture, mind you?" Magnus still continuing his reasoning, "Or will people think that I'm gay that I'm wearing pink and that it's supposed to be Eskild and Isak who wear this?"

"Dude, you and your stereotype." Jonas grimaced and Mahdi just throw both of his hands above his shaking head.

Just when the both of them started to turn their back from Magnus when they spot Eskild, Linn and Isak walked down the stairs and take their steps towards Sana when Magnus scowled in a high pitch, "Ugh, they don't even wearing something close to pink."

Which got Magnus a movement of walk away from the both of his friends to move closer to Isak, who was now standing a bit awkwardly behind Eskild that was talking with his high enthusiasm and animated gesture to Sana, explaining their choice of outfit.

"So ummm well, yeah, we finally decided to be a little bit more culturized, ummm, or cultured, with you know, fashion." Eskild explain with a overly exaggerated hand movements and swirl his body a little bit for an additional dramatic effect.

"Linn dressed herself up too, to match with the theme of the party which is an Eid party, so yeah." Eskild added.

There was a wide smile spread on Sana's face, that made her skin is glowing by hundred times, if it was possible and somehow it was so contagious that it made another 6 boys behind her beaming with a smile.

"We also bring you this present," Eskild hand Sana a flower box with a piece of Christmas card, "and we can't get and Eid card so we decided to just use Christmas card, because it's kind of the same and that Isak was supposed to be the one who was in charge of the card but he decided that he was too important to go out and seek a proper gift card for his best biology friend so yeah."

"Eskild," Isak half-hearted complain was dismissed by Eskild hand wave.

"Owww that is so sweet, Eskild and Linn, too. Thank you so much and it's ok. Isak ideed needs to focus and study more this semester." Sana answer sweetly.

"Well, yeah, so ignorant of him and sorry that I can make him dressed up like the both of us," Eskild just continued without seemed like he gave any care of Isak's objection to the topic of conversation, "since he just decided to wear a plainly boring blue black shirt, you know." Eskild throw a playful deathly glare to the boy behind him and give pained expression.

Isak scowled loudly and rolled his eyes at the same time. "I don't have time for the shopping and you said it yourself that I have to be smart in keeping money."

"Yes, for your cheap beer over consumption, Isak, my cute tiny grumpy baby." Eskild explained, still maintaining his eye contact with Isak.

Isak glared back and scowled again at that, this time louder, "Those were cheap beers and that was the point. Buying beers that are cheap and stop calling me that. I'm not cute and I'm not grumpy."

There were silences for nearly 15 seconds, only filled with Sana and the other 6 boys behind her giving an amused stare at the banter and an obvious wide eye glare battle between Isak and Eskild, until Linn broke the ice with, "You're cute and grumpy, Isak."

Which made both Eskild and Sana burst laughing out loud at Linn's sudden attack that followed by small chuckles from all the people around them and Isak's furious blush across his cheeks.

That was when the other three boys came closer to all of them and Sana throwed them a welcoming broad smile.

Eskild was nearly bouncing on his steps, when he cleared his throat and nod almost awkwardly, eyes scanning the six boys that stand behind Sana.

"Well, you haven't introduced us here, Sana." He pointed his index finger back and forth from him to the boys at her back.

Sana turn her body around and made a gesture using her free hand, "Oh, right. Sorry. Yeah, this one is my brother. Elias and the others are his friends from Elvebakken." Sana waved her hand to a boy with a super short haircut and a friendly smile who offered his hand to be shaken to a now more enthusiastic Eskild, who was stepping a little bit to his left which let Isak appear to be more visible to all the other boys peripheral.

And that was when the lanky blond boy with the blue eyes and the James Dean quiff of hair straigthen up his back. Unable to control his widened eyes at what he saw on his front.

The boy was just staring, and staring, and staring and bring back the yet dissappeared silence around the groups of strangers.

That was how, for the first time, Even Bech Næsheim saw and met Isak Valtersen.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only hope that it brings happiness to some of you who read this and I will be happy too if you treat me kindly.
> 
> The whole story will becoming revealed more as the story goes.
> 
> Also, I used to have a super talented and firm beta when I still wrote a lot on a different fandom. If she is still around and see me posting something un-betaed, she will be furious, but I have none for now.
> 
> So, if any of you who happen to read this is interested in pre-read this fic with me, I would be very happy and thankful.
> 
> Since this prologue is not betaed and I know there are a lot of mistakes and grammatical error here and there, forgive me for that and yes, please point that out to me.


End file.
